1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo film analyzer for determining a printing condition of an image, and a method and system for inspecting photo film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photo film analyzer which can be coupled to a notcher and used for treating photo film of which extra printing is to be performed, and a method and system for inspecting the photo film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photo laboratory, photo film is developed and used for producing photographic prints. In a large-scale photo laboratory, a great number of strips of exposed photo film are spliced into a single film of great length. The elongated film is wound in a roll for the purpose of efficiency in printing. The film of the roll is developed in a film processor, and then supplied into a notcher/puncher to be inspected. According to the inspection result, an auto-printer is used for exposing the photographic paper to obtain prints.
The film inspection at the notcher/puncher requires a skilled operator to observe visually a negative image to determine an exposure correcting amount on the basis of personal experience. Recently it is known to accomplish such inspection through use of a scanner. In such a case, film is inserted in a notcher/puncher or an auto-notcher, in which frames on the photo film which are designated for printing are automatically provided with notches of a semi-circular shape. Each frame with a notch is inspected in the scanner to calculate the exposure correcting amount.
It is conceivable to connect the scanner to the notcher/puncher as installed. The film could be notched in the notcher/puncher automatically. The film could then be sent to the scanner from the notcher/puncher while unwound. An exposure correcting amount could thus be determined automatically in the scanner. However, when film designated for extra printing is handled, the scanner, which is fixedly connected to the notcher/puncher, is not required.
Also, the capability of a scanner must be adapted to that of a notcher/puncher before the scanner could be connected to the notcher/puncher. Conventional scanners are not adopted to be connectable to notcher/punchers.